Neon Lights
by EllaDigorii
Summary: Love is a powerful thing ! Sometimes it makes people happy and sometimes it makes them hurt. This is a story about people, who though of themselves as kings and queens, but even they who have all cannot control love. Because when you cry all day, you vow revenge all night, but at the end there is always hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Beautiful People ! I am officially back in the writing world. Yay ! A few days ago I accidentally stumbled upon this story, that I started writing months ago, and I have decided to give it another shot. I actually already posted the first two chapters when I first started it, but I have decided to deleted it and post a new one, because I changed the first chapter a bit. Again warning ALL HUMAN. There are a lot of new characters that are not from the TVD or The Originals. Some of them I introduced in the first chapter, and the rest will appear as the story continues. **

**Alice Salvatore- Stefan's and Damon's sister. She is the middle child.**

**Odessa Grandi Salvatore or Mrs. Salvatore- Stefan's, Damon's and Alice's mother.**

**Lydia Lockwood- Tyler's sister and the daughter of the Mayor. **

**Mrs. Copper- Salvatores housekeeper.**

**I will introduce more characters in the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this story as I improved it a lot. Read up ! And don't forget to review, because your words truly make my day. Criticism is always welcome :)**

**As always I don't own (The Vampire Diaries or The Originals).**

Below forty degrees, that's when water freezes and everything turns into ice. Cold winds run around the city, trying to make sure that no one is left warm and cozy. Middle of december in New York means a different thing to everyone. People are scattered around the city on this cold are running around, trying to fit a coffee break into their busy schedules. A speeding taxi just stopped in front of the Central Park. A young girl handed the money to the driver, and slowly got out. Her coat was rumpled and her jeans had a giant hole on them. The taxi driver looked at her in the rearview mirror and shook his head irritably.

" These drunk teenagers ! And where are their parents ? " He mumbled to him self, and drove away. The girl trudge in the direction of the park. She fixed her red curls and straightened her coat. Again and again she replayed the events of the last night in her head. Her eyes treacherously started to tear up. How could he do that to me ? To us ? This question couldn't seem to her leave alone. She stopped for a second and looked around. There was a group of little kids running around, they were chasing a little puppy. Next to them stood their parents. They watching over them and smiling. Even frost and cold didn't scare them. The girl froze starring at the scene. She instinctively reached for her stomach and placed her arm on it.

"I am sorry baby … I am so sorry ! " She started crying but immediately looked away, not wanting to scare the passers, she ran to the nearest tree, and sat under it on the snow. She didn't care it was cold or that her clothes were wet at this point. Her cries intensified and body started shaking from the cold. She reached down to her pocket to get her phone. It didn't came to her as a surprise to see so many missed calls and worried text messages. She wasn't avoiding anyone. Well thats not entirely true, she was trying really hard to avoid him. The reason of all her problems. As she was going through her messages, one particular text caught her attention. It was a text from him. _" __I am sorry about everything ! I really am ! But I need to know did you get the money ? Did you do the abortion ? "_ She scrolled down only to find fifteen more sorry's and question marks. All of the sudden it struck her. How could she be so stupid. How could she believed not anyone, but Klaus Mikaelson. His adorable dimples and dreamy blue eyes. The entire women population of Upper East Side dreams about him. And she was the lucky girl that he noticed, only she didn't feel so lucky anymore. For the past twenty-four hours she's been cursing his name with every bad word she knew. For a second she even wanted to call him, and tell him what she thought of him, but instead she got up and threw her phone in to the nearest trash bin. She was about to exit the park and go home when someone bumped into her knocking her off the her feet.

" Watch where you going … " She wanted to say something else to the person, who so rudely interrupted her peaceful walk, but she stopped her self as she met the eyes that for a split second made her forget the reason why she was at the park in the first place.

" I am so sorry I didn't see you ! " A young guy about her age, held out his hand to help her.

" Its fine, its my fault I didn't see were I was going. " She took his hand, and he helped her up.

" Gee, you are freezing ! Can I buy you a coffee or something ? " He smiled at her politely.

" Why are you giving me the worried look ? Like if I was your sister, and just told you that I am running away to Mexico. " She asked, giving him the are you trying to flirt with me look.

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you ! You clearly have better things to do then drink coffees with complete strangers.

" Coffee sounds good ! " She smiled brightly. She almost forgot when was the last time she smiled. The past week has been rough for her.

" Great ! My name is Stefan by the way ! " He introduced him self, looking adoringly at her.

" I am Lydia ! " And here he was a hero of her day, and just a perfect distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

Her red hair were scattered on the silk pillows. They fell on her shoulders like autumnal leaves every time she turned. Young man, who was lying next to her, smiled as he saw the sun rays playing on her face. " I am the happiest man ever !" he thought to him self. Prefect night, perfect girl, everything seemed just perfect. At least for now. One thing he knew for sure, this night changed his life forever. He sat up slightly on the bed, and leaned down to kiss her. His lips were a millimeter away from hers, when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Young man jumped from the bed shaking it accidentally, causing the girl to moan. He cursed him self, for waking her. In a second there was a knock on the door. The girl sat sharply on the bed, blinking rapidly.

" Stefan, honey wake up the breakfast is ready ! " They herd a women's voice behind the door.

Stefan began running around the room, and picking up the clothes that was all over the place. His room was pretty big, with giant windows that open a beautiful view of the Central Park.

" Stefan, are you there ? Your breakfast is getting cold ! " There was another knock on the door, louder this time.

" Mom, I am up ! I am just not dressed, I will be down in a minute" He mumbled , lifting the dress from the floor and throwing it to the girl, who was sitting on the bed tying her hair in a high ponytail. He froze for a second looking at her, admiring her beauty. She finally let go of her hair and looked at him. He turned away and pretended that he was looking for something of a big importance. They listened carefully for footsteps behind the door. Stefan breathed out as he herd his mom exiting the hallway.

" What in the world was that ? " The girl crossed her arms, covering her self with silk sheets. She looked down at Stefan, who was looking for his phone under the bed.

"Aaa… Lydia, I can explain but later, for now we need to find a way to get you out of here without getting caught, which is basically impossible ! " He proceeded pacing around the room, knocking down his stereo system, and cursed at himself for a second time this morning, this time for making a mess. Lydia watched him smiling. There was just something so adorable about him, when he panicked.

" Wait, you told me that this is your apartment and you live here by your self ! How old are you ?" She lunged towards him, tightly holding on to the bed sheet. That was the only object she could find to cover her self with on such a short notice.

"Seventeen, and this is my parents penthouse ! " He responded cheekily.

" Wow … What's next you are going to tell me that you just lost your virginity, and that last night was your first time ? " She raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

" Actually yea ! " Stefan said looking down at his feet.

" Oh my god ! Stefan are you for real ? Do you even no how to drive ? " She raised her arms in defeat.

" No, I failed my driving test six times ! But hey on the bright side you are only one year older then me ! That's of course if you are eighteen. Are

you ? " He continued looking at his feet, hoping to avoid her staring at him.

" Yes, Stefan I am actually eighteen ! Unlike you I don't lie to people so that they would spend a night with me, which we wont be doing ever again. So you can delete my number and forget my name. " Lydia replied exasperated and made her move to the door, but Stefan stopped her by blocking the way.

" Lydia, you can't leave like that ! If my parents will caught you leaving my room like that, you know what that means ? "

" Let me guess you will get grounded until you are like thirty ! "

" Worst ! It means no Ferrari ! All my friend already have cars, I am the only one with no car ! " He pouted like a child, still trying to avoid her, now beyond angry glare.

" Look you and your toys are adorable, and last night was perfect but this is over ! " She tried to walk past him, but failed because he was much stronger than her.

" Come on … Wait did you just say last night was perfect ? Sorry if I messed up by the way ! " He grinned.

" Let me go ! " She said through clenched teeth. They both froze as they herd some one in the hallway again. Stefan diverted his attention from the girl, and looked at the door hoping that no one would burst in to drag him to the breakfast table. Where he was supposed to be thirty minutes ago.

" Stefan, what's taking you so lo … ? " But as usual someone did burst in. And that someone was his sister. She ran inside and almost hit the palm tree, that was staying by the door, at the sight of her baby brother and a half naked girl that he was holding on to very tightly. So tightly, that Lydia was sure she would be left with bruises on her arms.

" I am sorry did I interrupt something ? " Stefan's sister fixed the palm tree and looked at the girl next to her brother again with a giant grin and a big eyes.

" No ! " They said in unison, and then looked at each other. Lydia blushed and looked away. And Stefan decided to be a man, and that was an absolute worst decision ever. Because next his brother's girlfriend flew in, and just like his sister not five minutes ago not so gently met with his plant. She smiled a curious expression blazoned upon her face. She was so obvious that you could basically read, Stefan got a girlfriend on her face.

" I am Alice Stefan's older sister and this is Elena ! " Alice said pausing at the word _older_ and breaking the awkward silence.

" I am Lydia, and no I am not Stefan's girlfriend ! " She turned to Elena and looked at her with amazement. Alice who was becoming amused with the situation, decided to speak again to prevent another arising awkward stare-down.

" Does that mean that you are not a virgin anymore ? " She looked at him questioningly, trying really hard not to laugh. Stefan was going to answer his sister, when his mother walked in.

" Great, will your grand parents be visiting us this morning ? Should we tell everyone about our engagement ? " She shout out sarcastically, raising her arms in defeat again. But this time she completely forgot about the bed sheet that she was covering herself with, and let it go. Everyone watched as a silk cloth slowly fell on the floor.

" Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore ! " Stefan raised his head and met his mother's stern gaze.

" I can explain ! Actually I can't ! " He picked up the silk cloth and helped Lydia cover her self. Alice giggled, and started backing out of the room, dragging Elena with her.

" Stefan, give the girl some privacy so she can change, and go eat your breakfast! Don't worry we will talk about this later ! " She turned to face Lydia. " And you young lady, take your time. Once you are done there will be a car downstairs waiting for you to take you home. She turned to her son and smiled brightly which made Stefan turn a nice shade of red. No, this day he will never forget.

While Mrs. Salvatore was punishing her son, with all the beautiful Italian words that she only new, so that no one except family could understand them. Odessa Salvatore was not Italian, unlike her husband who was very proud of it, but nevertheless she spoke fluently in Italian. She was born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden and at age of 17 she moved to England to study in Oxford. Thus making her self the most powerful women in the world of art today.

All this noise coming from the downstairs, awakened the oldest of the Salvatore family. Giuseppe Salvatore run out his room with furry evident on his face. He was clearly very angry that his slumber was disturb. For the past two weeks Giuseppe has been working all nights on Skype with his Arabian partners. While Salvatores were largely involved in art their main bussiness was still oil and gas. As he stormed in to the hallway, he not so gently met with a red head girl, who for the second time this morning was forced to kiss the floor.

" I am so sorry... I did't see you ! " Mr. Salvatore quickly got up and held out his hand to help the girl.

" It's all right ! " she took his hand and he helped her up. " I see running marathons around the house is a family trait ! " She said sounding annoyed as she fixed her clothes.

" Who are you ? I had never seen you before. " Giuseppe examined the the girl closely, as if he was looking for something particular in her.

" My name is Lydia Lockwood" the girl shook her head, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. " I am here with Stefan" she smiled politely this time, but still looked annoyed.

" Odessa… Honey ? " Mr. Salvatore yelled for his wife, never taking his eyes of the girl.

Odessa who just finished grounding her son for the next ten years, that's what she was hoping for, walked into the hallway.

" Giuseppe I am so sorry I must have woken you up… " she paused as she saw Lydia starring awkwardly. " Lydian I completely forgot to order you the car… You know what … " She paused thinking " Why don't you take my limo it is right outside. I will let the driver know ! " She showed her the way to the elevator and the girl hurried to escape this crazy house.

" Who was that ?" Mr. Salvatore came closer and kissed his wife.

" Stefan's new girlfriend apparently ! " She smiled and kissed him back. " Come I made breakfast. " She dragged him into the kitchen where everyone else was eating, in complete silence.

Mr. Salvatore made his way to his seat at the head of the table and looked over at his children.

" I see you kids had quite a morning huh ?" He spoke as he started eating.

" I don't know, did we Stefan ? " Alice looked at her brother _smirking_. She clearly inherited that trait from _her_ older brother Damon, who was a king of smirking.

" Oh come on, let's not make a big deal out of it ! " He sighed.

" Of course it is not a big deal… It's just an event of a century !" Alice rolled her eyes and put a piece of salmon in her mouth. " My little brother lost his V card" she smiled brightly as she finished talking.

At the same time Mrs. Salvatore returned to the dining room, with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Even though Salvatores had a housekeeper who prepared all the meals for the family, Odessa enjoyed cooking for herself and her family.

" I hear bickering, what's going on ? " she sat next to her husband and shot her son a stern look.

" Mom when is Damon coming back ? " Stefan asked with begging eyes.

" I asked him and Enzo to stay another week in Chicago ! I want to make sure that they got all the paintings." she turned to her daughter, ignoring her sons exasperated moan. " Alice have you and Klaus set up a date for your weeding ?" She cringed and looked away avoiding her mothers glare.

" Mom he didn't propose to me yet ! " She continued starring at her plate while the housekeeper brought more food. She smiled at the family and hurried to exit the room. Mrs. Copper was a nice women in her early fifties. She has been working for the Salvatores for almost twenty years. " Maybe he does't love me ! " she spoke again."

" Lies …. He adores you ! " Giuseppe responded before his wife could.

" He loves her, because she is the only girl who opens her legs for him without questions ! " Stefan exclaimed loudly. His sister looked angry at the revelation. He stormed out before anyone could stop him. There was only _one_ person in the whole world that could make it all batter right now, and _he_ was miles away. The boy ran upstairs with tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Loves ! Here is another chapter. I hope that by the end of this, it would be a little bit more clear, as to where Lydia is coming from. In other words more to the prologue. In the previews chapters I forgot to mention that between the first and second chapter, there is a time period, about a year. **

**Big Thank You To Everyone who reviewed ! You guys are the best ! I also want to say Big Thank You to WeeWillieWinkie for following me :) :) :)**

Two days later.

It was mid-day in New York City, and everyone seemed to be immerse in their busy lives. People walked back and forth, occasionally bumping into each other, on the tiny sidewalks of Park Avenue. Suddenly a blue Lamborghini Aventador came roaring through the streets as it parked next to one of the big buildings. The whole Upper East Side knew, who this particular car belonged to. Two men in their early twenties got out of the car.

"Oh how I love this city ! " Brunet with a british accent said, as he threw his keys to one of valet guys." Chicago has no real appreciation for speed. " He added smirking.

"What happened to and I quote _swamp that is forgotten by humanity_ ! " Another brunet, with big blue eye spoke, making quotes with his hands in the air.

"That was an old Enzo and this is a new and much improved one." His friend smirked, as he helped his buddy get their bags out of the car. They hurried to get inside the building, while a porter followed them, carrying rest of their luggage.

"I am just surprised, that sparkling Lamborghini was enough to drag you out of London. "

"Come on mate, do not get you knickers in a twist !" They walked inside the elevator and the porter pressed the last floor." It might just get you in trouble."

" I am Damon Salvatore… " He said wiggling his eyebrows. " And you do not scare me mister." The blue eyed brunet, was about to add something, when the doors suddenly opened and the porter motioned for them to exit.

"Mom, Dad, I am home ! " Damon yelled but no answer followed. " Great, I was gone for two weeks and they didn't even miss me !" He snorted and tossed his bag on the floor. " MOM ! " He yelled louder this time.

" I think I just went deaf… They are probably just not home genius !" Enzo mumbled, and went in the direction of the living room. He was just about to speed up, when a women in her early forties appeared out of no where.

" Damon, Enzo ? You boys are early !" She stated as she hugged and kissed her son." Is everything alright with my paintings ?" She moved to Enzo giving him a hug.

" Finally ! And yes your precious artwork is fine. " He stated sounding annoyed." We just finished early and thought why waste our time in Chicago when we can do it here." The brunet stated calmly this time.

" Well I am happy that you boys are back … And Damon there is someone who really wants to talk to you. " Mrs. Salvatore informed her son, motioning towards the second floor." Enzo, could you help please ? My housekeeper bought a new coffee machine, and I can't make the thing work."

" Of course ! I will be happy to." He smiled brightly and they both left the hallway.

Damon shook his head and went upstairs skipping a few steps on his way. He was in a big hurry to see his little brother. He stopped as he found the desired door and knocked to be polite.

" Whomever it is GET OUT ! " The youngest Salvatore cried out from his room.

" It's me buddy … I am back ! " Damon almost whispered as if he was hopping to calm the boy. Frankly he was't even sure if his brother heard him.

" Damon ! " Stefan ran out of his room and hugged him.

" Hey ! " He hugged his brother back, holding on to him tightly as he patted him on the head. " Wanna tell me why you are in trouble ?"

" What makes you think I am ? " Stefan escaped from his brother's embrace and went back inside his room.

" Because Mom is extremely calm, which means she is really pissed !" Damon followed him, closing the door behind them.

" I brought home a girl, and we had sex… I don't even want to get started on the next morning, because it was awkward." He muttered making a face and jumped on his bed gesturing for his brother to join him. Damon followed his lead and landed next to him on the bed.

" Wait … You had sex ?" He looked over at his brother, mix of expressions upon his face.

" Yea… kind of !" The youngest Salvatore responded cheekily.

" Who is she ?" Damon asked smirking. He was definitely the king of smirking.

" Her name is Lydia"

" Lydia …" The brunet mumbled her name under his breath, while starring at the ceiling. He was trying to remember why her name sounds so familiar. " Lydia Lockwood ?"

" You know her ?" The blond boy starred at his brother waiting for an answer that would satisfy him.

" Not personally, just heard about her from someone ?" Damon smiled and pulled his brother closer. " You better have used protection !"

" Don't worry I did !" He sighed

" Where did you even get it ? I know you don't have any of you own…" The brunet was about to say something else, when Stefan interrupted him.

" I got them form you ! Your room actually, I know where you and Elena stash them." He answered.

" I can't say that I am not proud !" Damon kissed his brother on his forehead and got up. " How do you feel about spending a evening with me and Enzo over Xbox?"

" Awesome, but I am grounded remember ! Mom said no Tv, computer, self phone, or Kol and I can say bye bye to Ferrari." He pouted like a child while covering his face with a pillow.

" I think I might be able to convince Mom to overlook your punishment !"

" Really !" Stefan pushed away his pillow, looking over at his brother with big begging eyes.

" Not the Ferrari part, but yea !" Damon rolled his eyes and went to the door to exit the room.

" You are the best !"

" I know." He did a fake reverence and left the room.

" Lydia !" The man stopped in the middle of the stairs. " The same girl from last year !" he whispered to him self remembering that day.

**Ht Bristol ft. Epic Indie - Bring Me Back To Life.**

_The music played loudly. Everyone was dancing except a group of people that sat at the booth away from the stage. _

_" Lydia … I Like that name it is so sexy !" The blue eyed brunet said finishing another shot of tequila. _

_" Careful Damon, you are flirting with my girlfriend who is also the Mayor's daughter." The blond guy said kissing the girl on the cheek. _

_" Relax Klaus, he is just jealous ! His girlfriend is on the dance floor half naked." _

_" Enzo you are boring !" Miss Forbes got up form her seat and went to join her friend, who was already dancing on the stage._

_" She is right ! Let's do something fun …" The red head girl got onto her boyfriends lap and started kissing his neck. _

_" Easy Love …. I might ask for more !" He took her by her hips and pushed her closer. _

_" I dare you Klaus Mikaelson !" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Beautiful People ! I am back with a new chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story and if you ever have any ideas please don't hesitate and let me know. Please review and let me know what you think about this. :)**

The Salvatore's house was a mess once again. People were running around, crowding the hallway and the elevator. Everyone was getting ready for the annual Grandi Gallery opening. As always Mrs. Salvatore was in charge of the chaos. Another year was coming to an end. It was the middle of november, which meant that things were about to get crazy. Not quite Thanksgiving yet, but the spirit was there.

" Lesli ?" she looked around for her friend who was also her business partner. " I can't find my iPhone …. I think I lost it !"

" Here, it was in your bag !" The blond girl, in her late twenties, handed her the device. " Where do you store your liquor ?" She lunged towards the kitchen, with evident determination upon her face.

" As far from my kids as possible !" Mrs. Salvatore replied never taking her eyes of the papers that she occupied herself with.

" Ironic, considering that on Halloween your son drained Tao of its alcohol supply." She drawled.

Odessa stopped what she was doing, taking in what her friend just said. It was true ! Her eldest son was known to the whole world as a king of partying, and no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't listen to her. Ever since she could remember, Damon was always acting out to get his father's attention, but Giuseppe only shrugged stating that his son had to much free time on his hands. That also explained why he dropped out of six different schools that his parents had put him in. They were so happy when he and Elena announced that they are back together. After Elena had an abortion couple years ago, she and Damon were all over the place. It was hard for them, but now they are back together and very happy. Elena always had a positive influence on Damon.

" Found it !" Loud exclaiming and excited giggling of her friend brought her back from her thoughts. " Almost full bottle of scotch." Lesli replied and then proceeded to shove the bottle into her face.

" I don't drink scotch, it is not really lady like !" She smirked and returned to her papers.

" Well, if you could kindly guide towards the tequila… I saw lemonade in the fridge, we could make margaritas !" The blond retorted with an innocent smile, but she could see the devilish spark in her eyes.

Odessa was about to respond, when their chat was interrupted by a blustering scream that was coming form the foyer. They ran in the direction of the noise.

" Alice, baby what's the matter ?" She sat next to her daughter, who was sitting on the floor hugging her knees.

" The night is ruined !" She answered through the tears.

" Why so ? Everything is almost ready."

" I don't have a dress."

" That is impossible, you ordered you dress month ago !" Lesi finally spoke up, getting their attention.

" I know, but when I came to pick it up at Bergdorf Goodman, the shopping assistant lady said that it has been sold !" She leaned closer to her mother, resting her head on her shoulder.

" Why didn't you buy another dress ?" Mrs. Salvatore asked, hugging her daughter.

" I don't want another dress, I want that particular dress." She whined.

" I have you tried calling Klaus, maybe he purchased that dress for you ?" She quickly got up and extended her hand to help the girl.

" I did, but I keep getting his voice mail." She said frustrated.

The group walked back into the living room and Alice immediately fell on the couch, covering her face with her hands.

" Call Damon and Enzo. I know those two are the opposite of busy right now, perhaps they can get you another dress." Odessa muttered thinking through her options.

Alice got her phone out of her Chanel bag and dialed the familiar number.

" Hello !" A crisp British accent muttered on the other end of the line.

" Enzo, since when are you in charge of my brother's phone ?"

" Oh, hello gorgeous ! I didn't recognize your commanding tone." Even though she could not see him, she knew that there was a smirk on his face.

" I want to talk to Damon !" She sat up and fixed her as if she was afraid that he could somehow see her.

" Now here is the commanding tone !" He laughed at how predictable she was.

" Enzo !" She snapped.

" He is preoccupied at the moment."

" Yea, doing what ?" She looked at her mother nervously.

" Is there anything I can help with ?" He responded with a question.

" Fine, I need you to go to 5th avenue and find me a dress."

" I am at your service my lady, we will be back in an hour or so." She could swear, that she heard genuineness in his voice.

" Thank you !" The girl smiled brightly and hung up. " You were right they are opposite of preoccupied !" She got up and walked to her mother.

" So the night isn't ruined then ? Because I really could use your help with all the gussets tonight." Mrs. Salvatore examined her little girl, for any signees of further depression.

" Of course I will be there !" She retorted while playing with her phone. " Besides, now I have knight on a blue Lamborghini to save me". She could't help but think that way. He was always there for her. Sometimes he acted like her annoying older bother, but at other times he treated her with great support and love. Something that she wished her boyfriend would do more often.

* * *

><p>Enzo put the phone a way and smiled at the possibility of making the girl of his dreams happy.<p>

" What are you smiling at ?" Damon appeared from behind him, handing him a little paper bag.

" Tonight I will make your sister very happy !" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

" Or, you will make your dad very angry, considering how much you just spend on her." His friend replied with a snort.

" Puh-lease, he spends more on my mom when she is on her period !" Enzo didn't give up. " Did you get it ?" He suddenly remembered about the object in his hands and opened the bag. In there was a medium sized box with calligraphic letters that spelled the name of the famous jewelry boutique _Van Cleef & Arpels. _

" Yeah, and I now I have to get Elena one." He huffed and turned towards the car. "Thank you very much for that !"

" Well, my sister has always been the one to praise the talent of the jewelers." The brunet with british accent smirked at his friend. " Where do you think you are going, we are not done ?" He looked at Damon questioningly.

" What do you mean we are not done ? We got the necklace and the dress what else do you need ?" Damon stopped a millimeter away from the car and turned around.

" What girl can rock a party with out a pair of shoes and a purse to finish off her outfit ?" He replied as they crossed the street.

" You idiot, she has more shoes than the queen of England !" The other brunet shook his head in disbelief.

" Another pair won't hurt !" He growled as they pushed through the crowd.

" Even if you buy her the whole store, she still will never see you as more then her annoying older brother's best friend."

" I just want her to be happy, that is it. Now stop whining and go flirt with that shopping assistant while I check out the Louboutin stand." He commanded as he trailed off in the desired direction.

Damon looked around for an assistant. He spotted one all the way on the other side of the store. She was tall with long red hair. The girl was standing behind the counter typing something on the computer. Damon's face lighted up as he remembered what bother him for the past 24 hours. He hurried in the direction, where his friend just departed.

" Enzo !" He ran to his friend.

" What ?" He responded annoyed as he continued to examine one of the shoes.

" Do you remember Lydia ?"

" Who ?"

" You know, Lydia, red hair, the mayor's daughter ?" He asked cocking his right eyebrow.

Enzo looked at him for a moment, as if trying to read his mind, but failing miserably. Their stare-down continued for another second, when the brunet with thick British accent broke the silence.

" Her name sounds familiar, but I can't match it with a face. Do we know her ?" He looked behind his friend, as he noticed another pair of pink pumps.

" Remember, a year ago we were at a night club in Brooklyn ?" Damon moved to where his mate relocated, next to the Manolo Blahnik stand.

" Hilarious Damon, a year ago we practically lived in Brooklyn's night clubs !" His tone was broad with sarcasm.

" She was Klaus's girlfriend that night !" Salvatore replied.

" If there is some hidden meaning in all of this, please get to it. I am in hurry !" He patted him on shoulder and once again walked past by him, heading to were the shopping assistant was standing.

" You are probably right ! It could have been another red head." He paused for a second watching his friend as he flirts with the assistant.

Damon watched as his British friend made his way back to him, a serious expression upon his face.

" By any chance, was it the night when Caroline dumped me?" He asked in a low voice, like he was afraid that somebody was listening.

" I think so !" He furrowed his brows, trying to remember, but nothing came to mind.

" It was november, exactly a year from now. When Klaus and Alice started dating, but yet, that night he claimed that Lydian was his girlfriend ?" Enzo retorted, his hands clenched into fists.

" You thinking what I am thinking ?"

" That bastard cheated on Alice !" The tone of his friend's voice said it all.

" Well, we don't know for sure …"

" Nonsense, I clearly remember Alice made like twenty posts on her Facebook page that day. Sharing her happiness that she finally got the guy !" He took a deep breath trying to calm him self.

Damon rolled his eyes. " We were waisted, not to mention we were on drugs. How can we possibly remember anything ?"

" You started it by mentioning Lydia !" Enzo turned around to thank the girl for her help, after she handed him two boxes. He gave her his most dazzling smile as she left. "Why ?" he continued looking back at his mate.

" Because Stefan slept with her !" He replied exasperated as he started pacing around the store, Enzo on his heels. " He said that he met her about a year ago. They started hanging out and two nights ago they…"

" They dated for a year without having sex ?" He interrupted him looking unimpressed.

" He is only seventeen !" The brunet, whose patience was clearly wearing thin, finally stopped and motioned for the door. " I will get to the bottom of this."

" I have to get this to Alice ! She will kill me if I am late and this already took longer then I expected."

" I'll take your car and you take the cab." He said with a devious smirk.

" There is no way I am letting you drive my baby."

" How many times have I let you drive my Porsche before you got drunk and crushed it into a tree ?"

He exclaimed, his smirk turning into a grin.

" Fine." He raised his hands in surrender. " Just keep in mind, one scratch and you are a dead man ! Even the fact that I am desperately in love with your sister, isn't going to stop me."

Damon just rolled his eyes and hurried to leave, before his friend changed his mind.

Enzo just shook his head at how childish he was and stepped in to the line to finally pay.

* * *

><p>As the elevator doors opened the brunet entered the house, carrying four giant bags.<p>

" Enzo, finally ! The Gallery opens in two hours and I still don't have a dress." She looked angry, but even then she was beautiful. She was dressed in a silk robe and her long blond hair were pulled back in a high ponytail. The robe was very short and revealed her long skinny legs.

" Hello gorgeous !" He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw her stern look. " No worries, now you have a dress and some accessories to play with." The brunet handed her all bags.

" Oh … My God !" The girl almost screamed as she opened one of the bags. " Its m… my dress !" She took the dress out with her trembling hands.

" I am glad you like it Love !" Enzo gave the girl his best smirk as he walked past her and went to the kitchen.

" Enzo !" She gave him one of her_ what have you done _looks.

" Nothing bad I promise." He groaned

Alice looked at him for a moment as if debating if she should believe him or not.

" Then explain to me, where did you get this dress. It was sold out this morning !" She placed her hands on her hips as she challenged him for a stare down.

" It was sold out, because I bought it last night !" He tried his best to avoid looking her in the eyes.

" Why would you do that and what is inside the other

bags ?" The Salvatore pointed to bags that were now sitting on the kitchen counter.

" Open it !" He challenged.

" Just tell me !" The blond whined and pouted her lips like a little girl.

" It is not ticking, so its not a bomb." He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness as he uncapped the bottle of lemonade and sipped it.

Alice gave up and took one of the smaller bags examining it.

" Van Cleef & Arpels ?" She cocked her left eyebrow.

Enzo stood there afraid to move as he watched her open the box. Her eyes widened to size of the basketball. He could see that she was trying to say something as she opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. The brunet decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked to her.

" I wanted to make sure that you looked and felt like a star tonight." He whispered into her ear.

" It's beautiful !" She finally managed to say something. In front of her eyes, was a beautiful diamond necklace. It looked like it was just removed from a neck of some queen or princess from 18 century.

" I am glad you liked it !"

" Why ?"

" Why what ?" He looked puzzled.

" Why would you buy me a diamond necklace, you are not my boyfriend ?" She carefully closed the box and put it away.

" Because I love you !"


End file.
